bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bringer Synchronisis
Bringer Synchronisis () is the term used to describe the process of spiritual amplification of a human soul through the acquisition of Hollow reiryoku. Bringer Synchronisis is achieved when a Fullbringer matches their own natural spiritual reservoir by absorbing hollow Reiryoku, granting tthem an exponential increase of both their spiritual and physical prowess. Successfully invoking Synchronisis is reflected through numerous physical manifestations and mutations donned upon their person. However, undergoing Bringer Synchronisis can eventually force the Human to undergo Hollowfication if uncontrolled. Overview Bringer Synchronisis is an ability that allows a Fullbringer to absorb Hollow power and combine it with one's own Reiryoku. It is performed in the same manner of transferring and stealing Fullbring, but instead focuses upon the source. Normally, the combination of two opposing energies results in the destruction of the human soul, an event called "Soul Suicide" (魂魄自殺, Konpaku Jisatsu). While this phenomenon occurs due to Quincy and other humans lacking the necessary antibodies to defend against Hollow presence, Fullbringers are humans who are born with Hollow power infused into their being. Thus, the newly acquired energy simply melds with the Hollow-like power of the Fullbringer. The unique process can be compared to the evolution of Hollow by devouring other members of their species. When a Fullbringer undergoes Bringer Synchronisis, they are absorbing Hollow Reiryoku and combining it with their own Hollow energy. Since they possess the same type of Reiryoku and emit similar Reiatsu, the increase in energy adds to the users own reservoir. It also occurs when a Fullbringer enters Huecco Mundo. The ambient Hollow power reacts with the power within, allowing them to achieve a completed form without the necessity of training. However, Bringer Synchronisis is an extremely delicate and sensitive process that can result in an immediate Hollowfication. When gone awry, the user experience subtle symptoms, each representing the pervasive existence of Hollow. They begin with an increased hunger, an extreme appetite that appears to return immediately after indulging oneself. This hunger increases as time continues until they feel the need to gorge endlessly. Without intervention, the Fullbringer begins to experience restlessness. Soon they are plagued with heightened emotions, experiencing quick and irrational levels of stress and even changing through a plethora of feelings during a short span. Finally, the victim is driven to insanity through visions and moments of delusion. Physically, their body undergoes numerous mutations in accordance to the theme of their heart. That is, the form of the mask which represents their existence is inflicted upon their being. One can survive Bringer Synchronisis by possessing an intense Reiryoku or Reiatsu to counterbalance the incoming energy. Since Bringer Synchronisis is achieved through equilibrium between one's natural reservoir and the absorbed energy, other Fullbringers can absorb the excess power. While sanity can be restored, one cannot remove the physical mutations. Perfected Bringer Synchronisis Achieving perfected Bringer Synchronisis is when one's Hollow power matches their natural power; reaching equilibrium and creating two halves which form an even larger whole within. Equilibrium is important as one's own Reiryoku, their willpower, serves as the wall which forbids the incoming power from running rampant. It is a battle of will within one's person. After completion, their inner energy will overpower the absorbed energy and form complete synergy. Thus amplifying one's physical and spiritual might by increasing their reservoir. The increased Hollow power gives the Fullbringer access to an enhanced Fullbring as well as several energized abilities. They also exhibit natural abilities found in Hollows. The level obtained at perfected Bringer Synchronisis varies between users, for the maximum efficiency depends on their own level of spiritual power. The balancing of the newly obtained power can be seen as a doubling of their natural reservoir. Powers and Abilities Power Augmentation: The abilities of a perfected Fullbring cannot and do not change through growth. A fully realized transformation or power is considered the epitome that exist within an object's or person's soul. However, Fullbringers are able to evolve through the absorption of outside sources; as seen with Xcution's acquisition of Ichigo Kurosaki's power. The incoming energy raises the maximum level which they can reach, allowing for an increase in their own Manifestation Art and granting new powers and abilities to their transformation. However the Hollow nature of the absorbed power mutates the Fullbring into a monstrous appearance and releases a different sensation. Soul-Body Extraction: Bringer Fulmination: Fullbringer who achieve perfected Bringer Synchronisis acquire certain abilities that rival Hollow powers. Once such trait is the usage of Bringer Fulmination, which is the equivalent to the Cero. Bringer Fulmination is a rigid, branching blast of spiritual power that is fired from multiple parts of the users body and resembles lightning in both heat and explosive prowess... Enhanced Speed: The sudden increase in Hollow power causes the energy to adopt an aggressive, instantaneous and rigid appearance. Instead of a smooth swirl which circles the affected area, the energy gains a crackling form in a manner similar to lightning. The branching green luminescent light is now referred to Bringer Flash ( ( ), Buringā Furasshu; lit. Full Manifestation Flash), and is the preliminary for each high-speed maneuver. This speed resembles an Arrancar Sonido, but with a sporadic appearance and an electric sizzle after each step. Fullbringers pull on the souls of the surrounding elements to aide in their movements but also increase movement through pulling on their own soul.... Enhanced Strength: Trivia *The concept was a combination of Shen Yi and ShonenChicoBoy.